


BroJohn Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Choking, Fingering, Force Choking, Help I can't code, Just bro sort of uh... Going insane, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More i'll add later, Neko's, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Smut, So bad, Sucking on fingers, This is Bad, Uh..., Yandere?, and oops, deep-throating, gagging, i just, okay, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brojohn oneshots, all different types. Mostly smut. Leave me a request if you want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John cowered, ears flopping down as he pushed his head in his chest. Perhaps cheesily it was stormy, and this was the only reason the bunny was able to hide.

He could hear offways cackling, a hunter, a goddamn fucking hunter, who was going to kill him.

He whimpered, he'd turn human, but he'd never seen a hunter before, he didn't know what the man would do.

"Come on little bunny ~" he heard the crunching of boots approaching. "Come out little guy ~" he was getting closer.

John wanted to move, but he didn't dare to, he wished this was just all over.

He just wanted his dad back.

The man was right behind John now, John could hear his breaths, the chuckles, the mutters, though he couldn't decipher them, "little bunnyyyy." 

John curled up tighter in the base of the tree, he knew the man knew where he was.

There was the gun next to his head, cocking. "Found you~" 

John burst off, a shot of adrenaline, because fuck, he didn't want to die he really didn't, he wanted to live, find his family, LIVE.

It still got his leg though, John yelped in pain, tumbling forward. He knew he was human now. He didn't care, the man would probably still kill him.

But as the gun went to aim again, John bracing himself, bawling his eyes out, squeaking and whimpering, there was no shot. Just a huge, scary growl.

Scary as in fucking terrifying bone chilling.

A wolf, a huge white blonde wolf, with sharp orange almost gold eyes, shining in the dark, a huge hulking form, and paws probably as big as his human chest.

John watched in horror as the man's throat was quite literally, ripped out.

He scrambled up, but the agonizing pain shooting up his leg made him tumble back down, he whimpered in reflex and cried, he knew he was dead already. It made his heart sink.

There were this awful ripping and squelching sounds coming from where the man and Wolf were, it was an alpha by the smell, John guessed it was a shifter like himself. Did that count as cannibilsm then? That's sick. 

Then again, he's technically a wolf.

John was mostly human, but he had the, feet, tail and ears of a bunny, he was never able to go more human.

Suddenly the noises stopped and John heard footsteps coming closer to his shivering, curled up, and bloody form. He felt the breath puffing over his form.

It smelt like blood.

Then suddenly he heard a cracking noise, and a flash.

He felt a human hand on his shoulder, flipping him over. He looked up, he didn't meet the eyes, rather strange shades over the Wolf's eyes.

Yes, this guy, reeked of alpha, it made John shiver and want to hide himself, he curled up again, just wishing he wasn't here. He felt the guy look him over, he could actually feel it, the gaze raking over his body.

John felt arms wrap around him, making him squeak, he heard a chuckle from the wolf as he was carried bridal - actually fucking bridal style.

John would've stayed awake, but the adrenaline was wearing off, and god everything he just sent through was so goddamn scary. So scary.

The man was silent, as he then slung John around, onto the muscled expanse of his back.

John's eyesight started to darken as the wolf went back into a hulking monster pulling John into his jaws, holding him with his teeth by the back of his shirt as he started to sprint. Huge firm cutting through the woods quickly.

When John woke up he was warm, everything was fuzzy.

He idly noticed he was in his bed, wait... No, it was just a bed, this wasn't his bed. He wanted to freak out, pull off the covers, figure out where the hell he was.

But damn it was comfy, it smelled like soup and everything was plush and cozy. A bunch of animal skins comforting the need under him silky and soft.

Wait.

He looked down.

Fucking animal skins.

He jolted out of the bed, rolling to the floor with a crash. His leg sent a jolt of pain up his spine and he cried out, tears springing up in his eyes.

John took a good look of his surroundings, as good as he could without his glasses at least.

There were animal pelts everywhere, lining the walls and floors, there was a fireplace alit and crackling with flame, something was cooking in a pot above it, it was a homey log cabin, obviously built with care.

John would look at more but the tears were blocking his vision and the fall gave him a headache so he wouldn't move his head.

He remembered what happened yesterday, or whenever, he couldn't tell the time, and his tears poured even more .

He was going to die.

He heard footsteps rushing over making his breath hitch and he started to cough violently as he felt himself get picked up and put back on the couch.

The man was there, saying something John couldn't really decipher the mumbled words, he was too scared, all he could hear was his heightened heartbeat, fingers trailing up the rabbit's damaged leg, he got up and grabbed something quickly back and pulling John's leg over to himself.

John squeaked, hands going to grip at the bedpost trying to put up resistance but failing. 

"Come on kid," the man spoke clearly now, he had a southern accent thick on his voice as he spoke. "I just gotta bandage your leg up so you don't bleed like you just got shot- oh wait, you did -now just calm the fuck down."

John gave him the scariest glare he could from behind his long fluffy ears. "You're not interested in actually healing my leg."

John pouted, looking away from the man who seemed to groan at his difficulty, John still was trying to pull his leg away but the grip tightened to almost painful and the claws of the man started digging into John's flesh and he stopped.

"Look kid, you may not get it," the guy sighed, running his free hand through what looked like strawberry blonde locks, like his fur. "But I wouldn't kill a shifter"

"Regular animals, people, but guys like us we're rare you know, they get what we've been though." The grip relaxed, "plus I'd never kill an omega dude."

John was stunned into thoughtful silence, the guy had taken him in, bandaged up his wound. But he was taught never to trust wolves, his dad told him they were bad luck.

"So please, I don't want to make you but ya fuckin' jostled your wound and I sure as hell don't want you bleeding out on my couch." 

John averted his gaze, "F-Fine..."

Bro got to work, he seemed to be pretty bad at bandages, and he didn't stitch the wound, but the guy had gotten the bullet out and he obviously tried. The fur in the area was cut back a little revealing the bloody wound, revealed when the man took the bandages off.

"Hey kid, I'm bro by the way." He dabbed at the cut meeting John squeak and squirm.

"Wait your name is... Actually bro?"

The man paused, "well it's  Dietrich, but, most people call me bro." He cleaned up the sound quickly before pulling out bandages quickly wrapping the wound up again as best he could, the bleeding getting captured in the bandages.

John scrunched his nose, "That sounds stupid." 

"I can kill you in a second kid-"

"That doesn't make it not stupid, I'm not calling you bro,"

"Kid."

John got a chill up his spine from the tone. "You have to earn the privilege of saying my name."

John stopped talking for a while after that till man, bro, finished up with his legs and spoke again. "You know it'd be nice if you could tell me your name too, what am I supposed to call you? Bunny boy? Cute ass? You know, I'm just throwing out ideas."

John paused, biting his lip. "M' J-John..." Be averted his eyes.

"It fits you, simple, short, and cute you know?"John blushed, kicking at the alpha, " you know what? I tried to compliment you..."

"You're such an ass kid. At least you're cute."

And John was left to his own flustered and frustrated thoughts as the, taller male went to go mess with the fire. "Well you sort of kidnapped me..."

"I saved your life kid, and more I'm taking care of you. It's probably ways away from where you lived, but I'm guessin' you ain't got no one over there anymore, so I'm protectin' you, I ain't stoppin' you from leavin' you know."

He stayed quiet, "I'm sorry..."

Bro looked back at him as few gave him a bowl of soup, luckily for John there was no meat in it, "Nah kid it's okay, I know I'm a scary dude, -" the tone took a dark shift, "but seriously kid. If you push my buttons, I can, and will kill you."

John slurped at the soup, staying quiet after that.

Surprisingly though. Bro wasn't that bad, he took good care of John, keeping the bunny under his roof, never doing anything bad, after a couple weeks John's leg was healed, but bro was right, he had no one at home so he stayed with the wolf.

The first thing John did was clean the place, then he gathered alot of vegetables and berries, and made sure everything in Bro's house was just nice, clean, pretty, and smelling good. Bro chuckled at John's antics.

After the first month John and bro got to know eachother pretty well. It was nice.

They had banters, but they were jokingly, sometimes they had kissed, they flitted around eachother cautiously when that happened, like they were afraid the other wouldn't accept him.

Bro downright refused letting John meet with his pack, they'd probably do what bro really wanted to do, ravage his small frame. And bro had to stop himself so much from just pouncing on that sweet smell.

One day though, eventually, it came.

Every three months, on the twenty-second at exactly three in the afternoon, as always, John's heat rolled around.

John hated it honestly, but he really didn't want bro to find him like this, so he managed to leave the house before the wolf got back from his hunt.

Now bro didn't get where his bunny was when he came home, wide eyed the blonde dropped his catch and quickly surveyed the room. Nowhere, not in the house at least. 

John had been becoming his friend over the past couple months, the, raven was annoying but he was genuine, a gentleman, and man if bro didn't drool over that cute ass. He was always nicer with John because the bunny was so fragile, imprintable, naive and innocent.

And bro actually liked him. But the man had rules.

Like not leaving without permission. Bro snarled as he followed his nose down the most recent scent trail of John's.

He was almost there, and he was actually frantic, because shit he heard John yelling and there was someone else, and John was in heat.

Fucking. In his heat.

The extra sweetness to the smell of John proved it.

He got there quickly, surprising the beta who was standing there, grin on her face, hand over John's mouth.

Bro attacked quickly, and wow John was glad he wasn't his enemy. It was kind of like when he killed the hunter, but he didn't even bother eating the girl, he just kicked her in the side.

Bro walked over to John, grabbing the bunny's hand and pulling John up harshly. "John, what's rule number two?"

John looked into Bro's eyes for a second, he didn't answer the blonde, just with huge close proximity he could smell the alpha scent so John curled up into him, and bro pulled him off "Ok, uh wow. You're definitely in heat."

John ignored him in favor of nuzzling him softly making this sort of bunny pur, like a chitter in the back of his throat.

"Bro... It hurts." John whimpered into his chest

"Does it now?" Bro smirked, now holding the bunny as he started to walk home.

"It really really does, can you, c-can you help me?" With those pleading eyes John have bro, who was he to refuse?

Bro had quickly stripped John of what he had  as clothes, stroking the bunny's face and cupping his jaw as he leaned in to kiss the sweaty and trembling omega.

The kisses were at this point to desperate and open-mouthed to count as real kisses.

"Bro please... It really hurts...." The omega was literally shaking beneath him, and slick was pouring down his thighs. "Please."

Bro hushed him sweetly, before lining up his fingers, covering them in slick, before pushing in two to the tight and pliant hole, stretching out the ,until now, virgin quickly, scissoring out his fingers with desperate motions.

As he entered the third finger he payed rapt attention to John's movements, the way his mouth was open in harsh pants, eyes slammed shut as he was already a mess, John's soft milky skin, plush ass, his sweet sweet lips, his cute little bouncing cock, everything was just so John, so small and precious.

Bro had always been big compared to him, 6'2, muscled, strawberry blonde, and the guy of your dreams. 

Bro groaned going to stroke himself as he watched John's hole swallow up his fingers, the pucker stretching and rippling around them.

"Bro... Please," John whined, when his pushing back on Bro's  fingers was halted with a strong hand pinning John's hips still, "I want you, please, I need more bro."

He smirked, going to take off his own clothes, which were now covered in sweat and slick but who cared?

Bro revealed his sizeable length, as he stroked it to fulll hardness. He lined himself up quickly to John's persistent begging and flushed face, he grabbed John's thighs throwing them over his shoulder, then grabbed John's hips to steady himself as he moved forward.

John's heat was amazing, surrounding bro from all sides as he entered, despite how tight John was his hole swallowed the fat crown of his cock in easily, pouring out sweet slick all over him.

Bro went in slowly and sweetly, pushing the bunny out to his limits in girth.

Bro smirked, kissing him again, this time controlling it, maneuvering and manipulating John's tongue to dance with his own.

"Man John, you are just perfect, like a perfect little velvet vice around me." He finally managed to push himself in the whole way, and he rocked up into the small body beneath him, grinding his pelvis on his ass, waiting till John gave him a sign to move.

"Bro, p-please just..."

Bro didn't hesitate, quickly taking out his full girth, till just the head was still inside John, before slamming back inside the tight, heat. "Call me... Dietrich..." Bro panted, out of breath.

"Dietrich p-please.... Just.... F-fuck me."

Dietrich snarled, slamming into John a bit more harshly, movements becoming faster, jerkier, more animalistic and possessive with each moment. 

As Dietrich slammed his quickly forming knot in and out the tight hole he reveled in the slapping sound they made, the squelches, and the copious amounts of slick, the way John was literally powerless to do anything but moan like a Brooklyn whore and bounce on his cock.

And John did moan, he flushed over quickly, eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open.

He slammed in at an almost brutal pace, slipping in and out the huge knot, with made John's moans become even bigger when he went to the full hilt. 

He felt and heard John's orgasm more than he saw it, the way John tightened around him more than should be possible, at the same moment he had just pushed in his fist sized knot into the pliant hole, and John fucking screamed, this mess of whining, whimpering, moaning and calling out Dietrich's name. 

Dietrich kept moving the whole time, if John did not have so much slick he definitely would've ripped the small hole. He rocked into him violently, pushing John to his absolute limits, the over-stimulated bunny only able to squirm and moan without regard with every tiny movement Dietrich made.

Soon enough Dietrich was crashing through his own release, filling John up and keeping it in with the knot inside him.

Dietrich collapsed beside him right after, they should really clean stuff up, make sure they're okay, but they didn't move, just stayed there in eachother's arms, falling asleep, eventually bro flopped out, limp, but neither of them made a move, they just fell asleep warm, cozy, and naked as the day they were born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my friend wanted a bro going insane.

From the moment he'd seen John, he was in love, the kid was an angel.

He was like an innocent child even when he was at the age of sixteen, coming over with Dave to play video games, and watch some shit movies he truly believed were unitonically masterpieces.

Beautiful black hair, bright blue eyes, he was truly a fallen angel.

Bro watched the kid intently when he came over, having to sneak around Dave to do so of course.

It didn't start out as obsession, really, just a strange crush at first on this too cute to be true kid, bro had waved it off, and tried distancing himself from the kid.

The kid didn't seem to have much attention focused to him, rather rapt in his best friend, Dave.

Bro refused to admit he was jealous.

Though bro tried to distance himself, he found himself spending far too much time with the kid.

The first night he came home from a job seeing the TV on, he had expected to find Dave. Ready to scold him for not spending time with his friend he was, surprised to find John there.

He grunted as a greeting to the ten curled up in a blanket and he saw John jump.

"Oh M-Mister Strider, I didn't think you'd come home this late..." John did this nervous laugh avoiding his gaze, he must've thought bro was already in bed.

"I was at my job, what are you doing up so late shota?"

John quirked an eyebrow, "shota?" Kid didn't know what it meant. 

"It's nothing," bro said walking closer, "now what are you doing up?" His tone was kind of scary, but he was just sort of pissed and wanted to go to bed.

"Oh, I, uh, I have pretty bad insomnia- usually I have something for it, but uh...I forgot it, I couldn't fall asleep so I ended up here "

And so, from that night, if John forgot his medicine, bro and him would talk.

After about a month, John and him became friends. While Dave was asleep, he and John would watch a movie sometimes, a TV show, a couple of times they just sat there and talked, and talked, and talked.

Bro really loved this angel, so cute, so naive.

Especially when the angel would curl up with him on the couch, and fall asleep on his lap, bro would kiss his forehead without him knowing and plop him into bed with Dave, no matter how that last thing sent a pang of jealousy to his heart.

Two months now, and the kid was so trusting, just falling asleep on him willy nilly. Bro stole the angel's first real kiss unbeknowst to him.

Three months and Dave had found out, he strifed with bro, and the older male wondered what he was doing exactly.

"I'm sorry John."

But John was asleep, and the show was loud in the background, a cop show, talking about a sicko, loving some kid. Obsessed with them.

Bro swore he would not be that guy. He just wouldn't!

John went to summer vacation, and bro missed him alot, then he spent an entire two weeks at their house and it was amazing how much time the innocent angel spent with him.

Bro noticed how he started to call John angel in his head. How long had be been doing that?

Bro noticed he was obsessed.

He drank alot at the bar that night, after his DJ job he downed alot, the bartender asked him what's wrong.

"It's nothing Roxy." 

"Come on Di-Stri, you never drink this much."

He gave her a glare as he downed another shot, "I told you it's fucking nothing."

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You'll have to tell me sometime grumpypants."

"You don't want to know."

He came home later that night, he ignored the angel sleeping on the couch, though it was really really hard to do so,and passed out in his room

He loved that kid. And He was just so afraid of what he wanted to do to him.

It had been a year now, John was seventeen and growing well, still so short and a bit pudgy, this nerdy dorky kid. Bro wished he could just capture John in the moment he smiled, and lock him away so no one else could see his beautiful smile.

God he was in deep.

He came to the angel's birthday, he got him a set of movies, and this action figure thing he said he always wanted as a kid.

"You actually listened."

"Of course kid."

His dad gave him a raised eyebrow, but the hug and bright smile he got from his angel was enough for him to not care.

He just wanted to pick up his angel right there, cuddle him to his chest and shower him kisses .

He didn't though.

A couple months passed.

He knew inevitably John and Dave would date, it still hurt though.

He watched them, passed out on the ground, and the way John was just so perfect sprawled out, hair a mess, fine features framed in the little sliver of moonlight coming through the moonlight, everything about him was just so peaceful.

Dave was there too, hugging him from the side.

Bro scowled, went back outside.

Coming back home he almost got a ticket.

"Why are you going so fast sir?"

"I love him."

The guy raised an eyebrow, "alright, anyway, uh, can I see ID"

Bro fumbled for his, driver license, "he just doesn't get it is the thing. I love him, but He doesn't know."

The guy looked over his ID, "look okay, I won't write you a ticket, but I'll drive you home"

The guy drove bro home, talking about how he should be grateful and looked kind of annoyed.

He pushed bro inside, giving the blonde a pat on the back.

His angel and Dave weren't there anymore, bro heard distant giggling in the bedroom and went to his room. Slamming the door.

Bro was making a plan.

He thought about it for a long time, his angel came over so much, he was turning eighteen soon.

Dave went away for college, his angel made it in a different one. They would try to do it long distance.

How would it be for Dave if he was heartbroken? 

Well he could comfort his little brother, tell him there were plenty of fish in the sea. But John would be his.

And only his.

He told his angel there was something at his house he left here. He'd actually taken the jacket from him.

His angel, (He doesn't even care to realize that he started calling him his, because he is) came over the next day, knocking on the door before opening it himself.

"Hey Bro I'm-" almost immediately he grabbed him from behind muffling his sounds with his hand.

Bro didn't let out a noise, keeping the rag to his angel's mouth. 

His angel struggled. But bro just kept him there, and he was never letting him go again.

His angel woke up, such a pretty picture in that gag, eyes teary and hands tied above his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll probably do this in different versions, Idk, I was bored, and just writing I guess, it flows so badly, and I'd do more on each scene, but that would make me do chapters... Maybe later, not on my phone at least


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John is a cat and him and bro confess.

John was always very timid, he wanted to be touched, but only ever sweetly, bro had to guess it was from his past owner. Bro never asked John about it much, it seemed a very sensitive subject to the neko.

He would cuddle with bro and they could just watch movies on end, wrapped in the other's arms, sometimes though.

The pranks had increased over time, since they'd found the small cat on the side of the road, the kid was stuck in there, and seemed afraid to come out, bro swore he'd kill whoever did this.

But right now, as John yammered on about Nic Cage, bro couldn't find it in himself to want revenge. John was happy now.

Bro ran his hands through John's hair, scratching at the neko's ears, and John stopped taking almost immediately, purring on instinct. Bro smirked and scratched the spot again, John purred again.

John swatted at his hands, blush heavy over his cheeks, turning the cat bright red.

"You know I love you John?"

"I love you too Bro"

"I love you, love you."

And the neka blushed and hid himself in Bro's chest.

"I-I love you, love y-you too..."

"Oh, chill dude."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John had a crush, bro wants to fuck his throat, John has a bad gag reflex and bro still does it. John finds he likes being choked, but bro still feels like an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh kill me, I can't write on my phone, I'm sorry people.

John came over alot, and Dietrich honestly kind of felt bad for him as he at there obviously a bit uncomfortable, when Dave ditched him to be with his boyfriend instead.

Dietrich sat with him on the couch, giving the younger kid a soda, chuckling as John fumbled with opening it.

"Sorry, I don't get soda much." John looked down to the floor, obviously uncomfortable sitting with the older man, his legs shook, and his teeth worried at his bottom lip, his face slightly red.

Dietrich knew how teenagers were with their crushes, he hummed in response, "nothing to be sorry for kid."

He watched as John tipped the can back, downing the soda.

God this kid was too sexy to be legal, well, he wasn't even legal yet, and the way Dietrich stared at his ass, at those sexy lips, the way his Adam's apple bobbed with every gulp; that couldn't be legal.

"Oh yeah... Sorry." Dietrich chuckled.

"Calm down kid I don't bite." The man took a pause between words, pulling his glasses down as he slung an arm around John's shoulder, "unless you want me to."

The mood changed quickly, and between anyone else that would be seen as a joke but with Bro's southern accent and the obvious deliberant way Dietrich lathered the bite in sex appeal, and of course John's obvious crush on him, it was taken seriously.

The older make heard a harsh gulp and then some coughing. But John seemed to regain himself quickly.

Despite how unsexy the nerd was, more cute than anything, his next sentence was definitely what made the two end up the way they did. "How about no biting, but I could choke on you definitely."

Dietrich smirked, "you know what I bet kid?"

John openes his mouth to speak, but obviously to bro this kid wanted this, and he shoved his fingers down his throat. "I bet you act all innocent, then end up a really kinky shit in bed."

John coughed around his fingers, but got the obvious memo, lips tightening around them and mouth opening up wide around them. Swallowing them down.

Dietrich palmed himself through his jeans with his free hand, he knew it was sudden, he knew this was illegal, but damn if he didn't want to at least fuck that sexy mouth. He would be the first one. That made the male probably too happy.

Dietrich undid his zipper pulling out his generous cock, half hard and beautiful in only ways cocks could be. John swallowed thickly at the sight, coughing violently as the fingers pressed into the back of his throat.

"Your mouth is going to be perfect around my dick."

John already had tears in his eyes, the droplets collecting on his lashes, as Dietrich pulled his fingers out making the boy gasp for air, coughing.

"W-wait, I'm putting that in my mouth?" John seemed completely foreign to the idea.

"Well kid, you got sexy lips, and I ain't chancing it with your ass, and I'd do your thighs, but this is better." Dietrich deadpanned.

"It'll be fine kid."

John swallowed, looking away, "f-fine."

"Then face me."

John reluctantly did so, and bro took off his glasses, when John asked why the older make told him he didn't want them getting damaged.

He kissed John sloppily, it was gentle and sweet.

"Just got to open up your mouth kid, you'll be okay."

John pursed his lips, "b-but you're so uh..." The raven blushed and looked away, fumbling with his words.

Dietrich quirked an eyebrow, "so what?"

"So...b-big, you're really really big." The kid spoke fast and flustered, obviously having trouble knowing what to say.

Dietrich chuckled, "just trust me, you'll gag, but it'll feel good, especially for me you know?"

John kicked at him but gave in. "Okay uh... Should I m-move?"

Dietrich chuckled at the awkward teen, before moving himself so he was sitting forward on the couch, he gestured to the area between his legs, and John sighed.

"Fine."

The raven moved as best as he could without his glasses to between his legs, looking up to bro, head right next to the dick, resting on the blonde's thigh.

John just looked at the shaft, hands going up to stroke it, like he was wandering what exactly... He was supposed to do with it. 

The younger male buried his nose in the blonde curls of hair at the bottom before moving it up and giving the shaft a tentative lick, Dietrich's cock actually jumped a little bit.

"Do you know how sexy you are kid?"

John rolled his eyes, as he gave the cock a kiss and another lick, obviously loving the response he got "course I do."

John was soon kissing up his cock generously, licking at it almost lovingly.

Bro chuckled, thrusting foraward a little bit. "You got to actually put it in your mouth kid."

John rolled his eyes but complied anyway, moving up to Bro's head, he gave the slit a like and mouthed at it teasingly. "Isn't this enough?"the brunet whined looking up to him.

Bro rolled his eyes, going to grip at John's hair, " nope. " he pushed John's head down reveling in the broken word and immediate choking he got in response.

Dietrich pushed John down hitting his throat and still going deeper.

He thrusted in to the younger boy's mouth, pushing his jaw open almost painfully, and eventually the choking, gagging, coughing brunet was pushed all the way down to his pelvis.

Bro groaned, almost surprised by the lack of resistance he got in return.

Then he looked down.

"Heh, told you, you'd like it kid." He rocked into John's mouth steadily, loving the kids spastic swallowing convulsing around his dick. 

The boy was actually hard now, and getting harder. It made bro throb in his mouth.

He was finally pulling John off, the kid coughing as he did so, he let John completely slide off, and the brunet gasped for air greedily, drool sliding down his chin.

"You're," he gasped, coughing up the spit, "gonna kill me."

"Oh please," and bro was quick to push John back down, even faster this time, holding John there for a second before he brought him up again.

He brought John up, till just the, head was in his mouth, scraping at the buckteeth, before slamming back in.

John obviously didn't expect that, spasming wildly around him.

So obviously, bro did it again, and again, and again, he quickly set up a pattern, letting John breathe every six or so thrusts. 

Quickly enough he was all out fucking John Egbert senseless, bouncing his head on his dick without regard of letting the boy breathe.

Then he was crashing through his release when he saw the white splatters on John's chest, rocking into John before pushing John's mouth down flat to his pelvis filling up his throat with white hot cum.

"You're so sexy." He pulled John off, pulling him in a hug.

"Sorry, that was too much."

John shook his head as Dietrich layed him down on the couch, throat obviously too wrecked to speak. "Wait, no stay right here, I'll get you something to drink, god I'm such an ass."

He grabbed John a glass of water, making sure the brunet drank it all again, then he was petting his hair as he let the boy rest. God he felt like an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That uh, got hard... Fast.
> 
> (Joke implied)


End file.
